


LOGGING IN

by ProfessionalTsundere



Category: Kagerou Project, Mekakucity Actors
Genre: 'HAZE' is a chatroom that scrambles your ip address, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Gen, don't ask how it works it just does
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-17
Updated: 2017-12-01
Packaged: 2018-04-04 21:20:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4153350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProfessionalTsundere/pseuds/ProfessionalTsundere
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of interactions within a new world where the daze never happens and it's just a bunch of angsty teenagers. Maybe someone dies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Mysterious Link

**WELCOME TO THE HAZE**

**RED HERO LOGGING IN**

**APATHETIC GENIUS LOGGING IN**

**RH:** hello! it’s nice to meet you~

 **AG:** Hard to believe someone as cheerful as you would be on a site like this.

 **RH:** www you’d be surprised

 **RH:** so why do you want to die?

 **RH:** oh um im not one of those people thatll try to stop you though ehehe

 **RH:** im just really curious

 **RH:** you don’t have to tell me if you don’t want to of course!

 **AG:** No…

 **AG:** It’s fine, guess I don’t really know myself. I’d say it’s because this world is such a bore, but that just sounds flat. What about you?

 **RH:** eh? oh well i don’t know! that’s why i ask people

 **RH:** a wise man once said that the best way to learn is through experience after all

 **AG:** How does that have anything to do with death?

 **RH:** ummmmm…

 **RH:** i don’t know ヾ(´A｀)ノﾟ

 **RH:** it just sounded smart

 **RH:** but do you really find the world boring?

 **AG:** Yes, it's the same thing every day. Get up, go to school, come home, do homework, eat dinner, go to sleep. On the days off from school I find myself mindlessly browsing the internet with nothing better to do.

* * *

 Ayano's hands hesitated over the keyboard, mind mulling over the words that appeared on the screen.

"Hey nee-chan, whatcha doing?" Shuuya asked, sneaking up behind her.

With a shriek she hastily closing the web browser and spun the desk chair to face her youngest adopted sibling. "Shuuya, don't sneak up on me like that!"

"Sorry~" The sing song voice showing he wasn't actually. "But kaa-san was calling you for almost five minutes. Dinner's ready and everyone's getting hungry waiting for you~"

"Oh, right! Sorry about that!" Turning off her computer, Ayano all but jumped out of the chair and raced Shuuya downstairs.

* * *

 After waiting a few minutes for a reply that didn't come, Shintaro minimized the window and opened up a music synthesizer program only for the chat log to pop up again with a single line.

**RED HERO LOGGED OUT**

"Guess I shouldn't expect much from other people. They'll only fail you in the end." Going back to the song he was creating, Shintaro placed his headphones over his ears and leaned back.

A knock came at his door over an hour later, barely heard over the nearly completed song. With a call telling the mystery intruder to enter the room he saved his progress and removed his headphones.

"Hey onii-chan, you missed dinner again today, okaa-san put some left over in the fridge for you." Shintaro's little sister, the up and coming idol Momo, said.

"'Kay, thanks."

"That's it? Geez you're really dumb! We're worried about you you know. You need to get out of this room for some reason other than school!"

"I've been busy is all, trying to get a new album written for you."

Sighing, Momo reached out to give her brother a loose hug.

"Besides the more work you get out the more money we can get, meaning okaa-san can work less."

"Thanks onii-chan."


	2. Notes

**PRIVATE MESSAGE FROM [RED HERO]**

_hey! sorry about cutting out on you the other day! my little brother barged into my room and I shut my laptop on reflex! ヾ(´A｀)ノﾟ do you think we could chat again, maybe around 8pm JST?_

**[RESPOND] [DELETE]**

* * *

  **WELCOME TO THE HAZE**

**RED HERO LOGGING IN**

**APATHETIC GENIUS LOGGING IN**

**RH:** hello kanshin!

 **AG:** Kanshin? How did you come up with that?

 **RH:** i'm glad you asked! you see i took the last two characters from 'apathetic' and gto kanshin!

 **RH:** got*

 **AG:** But 'interest'? Really?

 **RH:** more 'concern' actually because you're the only one who's taken me seriously

 **RH:** everyone else just tells me not to joke around or added the topic to their search for laughs

 **AG:** I can guess why. But since you made a nickname for me I'm guessing you want me to return the favor?

 **RH:** only if you want to

 **AG:** How about Lady Red? You are a girl, right?

 **RH:** yep~ but what's the reasoning?

 **AG:** Well the 'red' in your handle for one, and death references are a given for where we are.

 **RH:** hmmm… okay! (*•̀ᴗ•́*)و ̑̑

 **RH:** good job on the kuroshitsuji reference btw

 **AG:** Not that I don't like the nickname you gave me, but could you shorten it to just 'Shin'?

 **RH:** like 'heart' or 'mind' because of the 'genius' part?

 **AG:** Pettier, 'Shin' resembles my actual name. Well the romanji, not the kanji. It's easier to respond that way.

 **RH:** okay~ so i'll just copy the romanji onto a sticky note so i can just copy paste it!

 **AG:** Well I think I'm going to log off, it's getting late.

 **RH:** ehh? but it's only 9! well i'll talk to you tomorrow then! same time?

 **AG:** Sure, why not.

* * *

 "Tateyama-san, would you please try to focus on the lesson!" The teacher's reprimand startled Ayano out of her daydream.

"Y-yes sensei!" Looking at the board she tried to figure out where they were but quickly got lost. Math made her feel like tearing all her hair out on a good day, but when she was thinking of something else it was even worst. Maybe she could copy notes from the boy next to her? What was his name again, Kisa something?

Ayano tried to pay attention for a few more minutes before zoning out, her thoughts trailing away from school and back to her mysterious chat partner. They had said that they had 'shin' somewhere in their name, but didn't specify whether it was first of last, or even what placement. For all she knew it one of her classmates.

* * *

"I'm home!" Shintaro called, leaving his shoes by the door. He made his way into the dining room only to be assaulting by a ball of white fur. "W-what!?"

"You forgot to clean Tono's cage baka-nii! I had to do it when I got back from rehearsal," Momo moved the fidgeting Tono out of Shintaro's face and placed him on the floor, letting him scamper off somewhere in the apartment.

"Ahh, sorry. I'll remember to do it from now on."

"Not enough, you've have to do something for me in return!"

"Fine, what do you want?"

"I want you to see my next show. You should bring a friend too; I have the tickets right here! Just ask if you need more," Taking the tickets to appease his sister, Shintaro excused himself to do homework and went to his room. Looking through his bag he noticed something missing.

"Huh, could have sworn… Right I lent them to the Tateyama girl."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was suppose to be momo complaining about shintaro to kano but i couldnt think of anything
> 
> EDIT: finally fixed the end, now it furthers the plot and sounds better~


	3. Concern

**WELCOME TO THE HAZE**

**DECEIVING CAT LOGGING IN**

**ENERGETIC DEER LOGGING IN**

**DC:** hello mr deer, how are you today?

 **ED:** i got the info you wanted

 **DC:** great! so who is this mysterious person that makes nee-chan so happy?

 **ED:** you know i dont like using [ _PQ_ ] like this

 **ED:** why dont you just ask her yourself

 **DC:** because that's no fun~

 **ED:** this wont end well shuuya

 **DC:** i just want to protect nee-chan, don’t you?

 **ED:** they go by the name [ _APATHETIC GENIUS_ ] but onee-chan calls him [ _shin_ ]

 **ED:** they met using the [ _MYSTERIOUS LINK_ ] function

 **ED:** [ _AG_ ] doesnt hide his interested chat topics like onee-chan does so you can do the rest yourself

 **DC:** thanks~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> about time for an update, am i right? well i hope you enjoy this quick chat because school is kicking my ass, which means i'll write more as a stress relief! but hey im graduating so yeeeeeeee
> 
> also i am both a genius and a idiot. concern, i cant believe i did that by accident, im dying over here


	4. Meet ❤︎ Cute

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> shout out to @currant_flour for inspiring me to stop worrying about how i dont know how to write mary and just write.

“Are you sure you’ll be okay on your own?”

“Don’t worry Takahase-san, I just have to pick up some things from school and then I’ll go straight home,” Momo said as she adjusted the strap of her book bag.

“I don’t mind driving you.”

“It’s fine really! I think it’s cause more of a scene if you did!”

“If you’re sure, I’ll see you Thursday Kisaragi-san.” Waving as her manager drove away from the recording studio; Momo pulled her hood to cover her features and started to make her way towards her junior high.

“Man that guy sure does worry a lot.... At least he means well,” swiftly making her way down the busy streets, Momo checked her phone.

_ [From: Mom] _ __   
_ [To: Momo] _ __   
_ [Subject: Groceries] _ _   
_ __ [“Hey honey, could you pick up some vegetables for dinner? Make sure it’s nothing too outrageous.”]

_ [From: Momo] _ __   
_ [To: Mom] _ __   
_ [Subject: Re: Groceries] _ _   
_ __ [“Will do!”]

“Kisaragi-san!”

Looking up in the direction her name was called she saw she had almost passed the school.

“Oh, hello sensei!” Waving her arm enthusiastically Momo ran to meet her teacher. “How are you?”

“Just need to catch my breath,” the teacher moved to sit on the front steps leading inside.

“Sorry I’m a little late, we were on a roll with recording and lost track of time”

“It’s no problem, I saw you when your turned the corner and ran down to meet you. Luckily I made it in time or you’d have kept walking. Do you want to come into the teachers lounge for a bit, I just made some tea.”

“No, sorry. I’m just here to pick up my homework for the day, maybe next time?”

“Well who am I to keep you, but I’ll be holding you to that promise,” he said reaching a hand into his jacket and pulled  out a stack of paper. “Here you go Kisaragi-san, be careful on your way home.”

“Thank you sensei,” placing the package into her bag, Momo bowed and turned to leave the school.

Deciding to take the bus to the shopping center by her house, she sat at the bus station about a block away from her school. The ride came and went, no one recognizing her thanks to her hood. Soon she had picked up all she needed for dinner and was texting her mom when she bumped into someone.

“Oh my gosh, I’m so sorry!” Momo winced as she felt hot liquid soak into her shirt.

“It’s fine. I wasn’t watching where I was going.” Momo let out a awkward laugh as she held the damp portion of her hoodie away from her.

“No, it’s not fine! My apartments near here, I’ll wash your shirt before it stains. It’s the least I could do!” Finally looking up Momo’s face gained a light blush at the girl before her. In her stupor Momo failed to notice the girl grabbing her hand and dragging her towards an apartment building, only regaining her senses when the doors of an elevator was closing in her face.

“Ahh…”

“Sorry for dragging you here, please don’t think I’m a weird or anything, it’s just that Mama always said you have to make a good first impression and spilling tea on someone is definitely not!” The elevator doors slid open. “Okay we’re here, that was fast which is great! Now my door’s the fourth on the right.”

“I… Umm, sorry but I don’t think I got your name?” Momo finally spoke having regained her bearings.

“Oh! I thought, no wait-” The girl’s face flushed red as she realized her mistake. “I’m Kozakura Mary. I hope we get off on the right foot this time?”

“Ahh… Same here?” Momo looked around at the sparsely decorated entrance hall before turning her attention towards Mary. “Do you have something for me to wear? I think my top is soaked now too.”

“Oh yes, of course. Just let me get you a towel and…” Mary had already started running around the abode, ducking into one room and running out almost immediately, only to throw a towel at Momo. “I’ll get you one of Mama’s shirts so just wait in the bathroom!”

“Right…” The pattering of footsteps faded further into the apartment leaving Momo to her own devices.

After removing her shoes and placing her bags by the door, Momo cautiously stepped into the apartment proper. She scanned the spacious room, eyes falling on the door leading to where Mary had gotten the towel from.

The door (thankfully) did lead to the bathroom, though it was almost as empty as the entrance hall; only sporting the bare necessities. Momo quickly removed her damp hoodie and shirt and placed them on the nearby counter. Cautiously poking at the reddened skin on her stomach, she let out a sigh of relief to find it was only slightly irritated and not something worse. A knock at the door caused Momo to hastily cover her chest with the towel before letting Mary in.

“I got one of- one of my Mama’s old shirts so it should- uhh so it’ll hopefully fit.” Mary stuttered out, face going flush. “I’ll just… I’ll just wait outside!” The blushing girl grabbed the clothes Momo had left on the counter and sped out, somehow still managing to close the door softly.

“O…. kay?” Momo said as she put on the borrow shirt. After folding up the slightly used towel she wandering out into the main apartment, following the clinking of glasses to the kitchen.

“Do you need any help?”

“Eek!” Mary let go of the pitcher she was holding and spun around, eyes wide. Realizing who it was she started waving her hands in front of her face. “No, no! I’m fine! I’m just making some tea to drink, don’t worry though because it’s cold so we, uh, don’t have a repeat? I’m fine with doing this so if you just wait in the living room I’ll be out in a minute.”

“Sure.”


End file.
